1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing system and method, and more particularly to an adaptive equalization system and method with the simple structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the high-speed signal transmission system, after the long distance transmission, the signal will be attenuated, thus the receiver of the system receives the distortion signal.
To compensate the loss of the spectral component of the signal on the transmission medium in the high-speed signal transmission system, it is always needed that the equalizer is used in the receiver of the system to make the equalization treatment to the received input signal to obtain the signal with the smaller distortion.
Fixed parameter equalizer and adaptive parameter equalizer are two kinds of existing equalizers. The fixed parameter equalizer has simple structure and facilitates the manufacture. However, with the change of the manufacturing process and that of the channel itself, the larger error will be generated. If a same parameter is always used, the equalization effect is not the best, and even the extra jitter is introduced, thus the quality is deteriorated. For the adaptive parameter equalizer, the parameter of the equalizer is adaptive to the change of the manufacturing process and the channel itself, so that the signal is perfectly compensated. However, the traditional adaptive parameter equalizer has the complex structure, so the power consumption, the area and the manufacturing cost of the chip are increased.